Christmas 2010 Prompts
by StarRise
Summary: Various holiday themes prompts. Some of them were written for an organized challenge. Some were written for a personal challenge. Ratings and pairing will vary.
1. Most Wonderful Time

Title: Most Wonderful Time

Rating: PG (for swearing?)

Warning: None, really

Pairings: Ratchet/Impact (OC), Prowl/ Jazz

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not own the lyrics or the music either. The only thing I can lay claim to is Impact._

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

With the kids jingle belling,

and everyone telling you,

"Be of good cheer,"

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

There'll be parties for hosting,

marshmallows for toasting and

caroling out in the snow.

there'll be scary ghost stories and

tales of the glories of Christmases

long, long ago.

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

**There'll be much mistletoeing**

**and hearts will be glowing,**

**when loved ones are near.**

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

Eddie Pola, George Wyle 1963

"Okay, so explain this to me. Why do the two crankiest 'bots in the entire Ark, the ones that refuse to put up with any foolishness, endorse this stupid holiday? It's not even a Cybertonian holiday, for Primus sake!"

Jazz looked up from the decorations he was setting to study the young mech who had spoken. As part of the new rotation program he hadn't been on Earth very long, and coincidentally had just recently met the local medics. To say that the meeting had not gone well was an understatement.

"Because it is special 'round here, to a lotta 'bots. Don't knock it 'till you try it."

"Special? What's so special about it? And what is this?"

Jazz wandered over to look in the box, which he promptly took and placed on a table well away from his cranky helper. "Human stuff for the humans that will be coming early in the evening. They have a lot of traditions that go along with this holiday, and while there are a lot of them that we have not adopted, we still allow for them when we have company."

"Why?"

The mechs sullen tone really was starting to grate on Jazz, and normally easy going mech had to take a moment to rein in his temper. He'd have to be careful or the others would accuse him of letting his mate rub off on him too much. On the other hand, he was really starting to understand why Prowl had passed the punishment detail on to him. If the second in command had given it to anyone else the little twerp would have already been a scrap puzzle waiting in the med bay to be pieced back together.

"It supposed to be a time of the year for people to enjoy themselves. For everyone to enjoy themselves. So we have human activities when the humans are here, and once they leave we have our own party." He moved away to continue decorating. "Humans tend to refer to it as the most wonderful time of the year. They even have a song to that effect."

"Stupid." The mech commented as he pulled something green out of a box and waved it around. "What do I do with this?"

As soon as Jazz realized what it was he waved his hand around vaguely. "Oh, just hang it somewhere. It'll cause its' usual amount of amusement and mayhem, I'm sure."

"What is it?"

"Mistletoe. It's a human thing we adopted." Jazz smirked at some of the memories that that little bit of plastic and silk brought to the surface, and a part of his processor was immediately dedicated to figuring out how he was going to get his lover under it this year.

"And what do you do with it?" The mech eyed it for a moment before looking around for a place to hang it.

"Traditionally, if you can catch someone under it, they have to kiss you. We've made a couple of exceptions, but it's usually fun." Jazz's visor glinted bright, amused.

"Exceptions? What kind of exceptions?"

The note of panic in his voice had Jazz smothering a laugh. "Bonded 'bots are excused unless the one that catches them is their bonded. It's just safer that way. Younglings are excused too. Other then that, anyone and everyone is fair game."

"So if someone catches me…"

Jazz could see where his processor was going with that and really did start to laugh. "Calm down. You have the advantage because you are the one hanging it this year. Just remember where you put it and don't get caught under it. Unless there is some you want to catch you there…" The look he got in return made him laugh all the harder.

The party was in full swing by the time the medics showed up. In fear, and not really understanding what was going on around him, the young mech had attached himself to Jazz and his mate. So far both had resisted the urge to strangle the young 'bot, though they had come to a mutual agreement to cut him loose on his own as soon as the humans were gone.

Prowl, temporarily abandoned by his mate when Jazz went to assist Blaster with some sort of musical selection, contented himself with watching the party. He was also making a bet with himself, knowing the odds were in his favor, as to how long he had before the next question came up. In the end he had timed to within 1/100 of a second.

"Those aren't the same 'bots."

Well, maybe it really wasn't a question, but it broke the silence he had been enjoying, so Prowl counted it anyway. Jazz would have sided with him on this one. "Who are you referring to?"

The 'bot pointed to the medics across the room. "Them. There is no way those two are the same."

Prowl sighed. "Ratchet and Impact are the some medical officers they were in the med bay. They are simply off duty right now, just like everyone else present."

A snort of disbelief was the only reply he got, and Prowl chose to leave the subject alone. He had gone back to watching some of the humans who had imbibed a little too much of the drink they referred to as eggnog. For the safety if the humans present, any 'bot that reached a level of overcharge where they posed a danger to their guests was removed from the party. The only restriction placed on the humans was that they had to accept a ride home if they reached a certain level of overcharge, and Prowl had already spotted several who would warrant the attention of a 'designated driver' before the night was over.

A snicker from beside him drew his attention once more to his uninvited companion, and as the sound continued without explanation Prowl searched for the source of such intense amusement. His search gained him nothing.

"This is going to be gooooood."

Prowl frowned. "Would you care to explain that?"

He followed the pointing finger and finally processed that Impact had wandered under the location of the mistletoe. Since there was nothing else in that direction he still failed to see the amusement in the situation, and felt no hesitation in sharing his observation. "I am afraid you are going to be disappointed if you are looking for entertainment. While Impact and Ratchets disagreements have reached Ark disturbing decibels, neither of them are much inclined to participate in public displays of affection, mistletoe or not."

"But Jazz said anyone is fair game if someone catches them under there. Anyone except-." The entirety of Prowls' comment suddenly registered and the 'bot gaped at Prowl. "Wait- they're bonded?"

"Yes. And have been for almost thirty earth years. You didn't know?" Prowl sipped at his energon.

"No. They were fighting the first time I had to go to the med bay. I thought they couldn't stand each other."

"Nah." Jazz interrupted as he rejoined them. "That's jus the way the two of 'em work through things. I think it's almost a sport for 'em anymore."

"That makes no sense."

"Not everything in like makes sense kid." Jazz plopped down in a seat. "Better get used to it."

The mech grunted, watching in disbelief, watching as the normally stern medics mingled with the other guests. Jazz studied his expression for a minute, and then sighed. "You're still pretty new to all of this. Ratchet and Impact yell because they care. You watch- neither of them yells when someone is really hurt."

"Right." He didn't sound like he agreed, but he wasn't going to argue the point either. Instead the mech chose to skip subjects. "So what is so special about today?"

"What?" Both Prowl and Jazz looked up then.

"When we were decorating earlier you said they put up with today because it is special to them. What is so special about it?"

"Oh." Jazz chuckled a little there. "It's special for them because Ratchet asked Impact for permission to speak for her on Christmas one year. She said yes, obviously. And usually- yup, there they are."

The mech blinked, completely confused by Jazz until he noticed two other 'bots enter the room. A small femme and larger mech. Though both of them bore the Autobot symbol they were strangers to the mech.

"Whisper and Devcon, as usual." Was Prowl's only comment.

Before he could get clarification there was a mild commotion as the two newcomers were greeted by an excited Impact and an obviously pleased Ratchet. Everyone was so pleased, so happy, it was just confusing, and the mech frowned as he tried to make sense of it all.

He was so focused on trying to make sense of it that when his companions rose it startled him and he jumped. As they moved away Jazz paused. "You keep wanting to know what is so special about taday. The truth is, there is nothing about the date that makes it special. What makes it special is what ya choose to acknowledge today and durin'this time ah year- family, love, and friends. That's what makes it the most wonderful time of the year."

_***Just a note: I tend to not post as much on now. Most of the writing I do post to the public is posted on my LJ account now._


	2. Toys for Tots

Title: Hope and Happiness  
Prompt: Toys for Tots  
Rating:PG  
Words:1064  
Warnings: mild angst, fluff

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. _

Prowl stood in the middle of the room and turned a slow circle. All around him people were scurrying about in well organized chaos, preparing to deliver holiday cheer. While this particular organization had never approached them for help before, when the call had come in it had actually taken little convincing to find willing and able 'bots to help out.

The local Toys for Tots chapter had requested help getting all of the donations they had received delivered to the appropriate locations in time. While they seemed to have plenty of willing hands to organize and prepare, they were short in those able to make the actual deliveries. When you considered that the Autobots were mostly alt formed as road worthy vehicles, everything just meshed.

Satisfied that things were running smoothly, the Datsun threw himself into the work allocated to him.

Hours later Prowl carefully set aside the contribution box he'd been moving. The large item would wait in the back room until the next year when it was needed again. As he watched the last of the prepared items being carried out to the loading dock his processor skipped on to other things.

There had been no holiday quite like this on Cybertron, but there had been similar sentiments. No one liked to see a sad child, and no one had liked to see a sad sparkling. It would not have been illogical for such a program as this to have existed at home before the war. Nor would it have been inconceivable for it to be headed by the Enforcers.

The memories of what might have been, the possibilities of what could have been, in the quiet they took over. In the midst of their own activities the other volunteers left him alone.

This was how Jazz found him, water dripping from his frame in the warmth of the warehouse. He paused just long enough to shrug off the rest of the snow clinging to him before crossing to his friends side. "We all dun?"

When Prowl didn't answer Jazz frowned and leaned close. "Prowl?"

When he didn't answer Jazz glanced around, then leaned closer and poked Prowl gently. "'ey Prowler, ready to go?"

Prowl jumped, startled. "Jazz. Are we finished?"

The other mech chuckled, though the sound carried an undertone of worry. "I was jus' asking you that same thing. You done runnin' this army too?"

The warehouse was almost empty now, and Prowl nodded. "It would appear so. I shall check with the coordinator, then we can leave."

"Right mech. Meet you in the loading area."

"You do not have to wait on me Jazz." Prowl protested.

"I know I don' hafta," Jazz replied, smiling, "But I want to. See you."

True to his word, Jazz was waiting for in the loading area when his business was done, watching the last few deliveries being handed out. He looked at Prowl. "An the word is?"

"We are done, and we are to convey their thanks to the others. The weather added many complications to the process, it seems."

"Glad to know." Jazz replied, then was quiet for a minute before adding, "Be glad to know what had ya so distracted earlier."

Prowl thought about it before answering, taking a bit to arrange what had been troubling him in a logical fashion. "I was contemplating the fact that we are fighting a loosing war."

"Say what?" Jazz turned to face him squarely, trying to get a better read on the mech he considered his closest friend and make sense of the seeming nonsense the mech before him was spouting. "What brought that line o' thinking on? Sure, we don't seem to be getting ahead a' the moment, but the Decepticons sure ain't making no headway either."

"Exactly." Prowl responded as he transformed. "Our planet is in ruins, our population decimated and our kind on the verge of extinction. And there is the chance that by bringing this war, our war, here that we have doomed the humans to the same fate."

"They don't seem too worried 'bout the idea at the moment Prowler, and we're fighting for them." Jazz pointed out quietly.

"Yes. Yet they have not seen where this can lead Jazz. You and I have. We insist we are trying to help them, but-."

"Did ya ever make it outta the warehouse?" Jazz interrupted.

"We are- Out of the warehouse?" Prowl repeated, Jazz's apparent subject changing catching him off guard.

"Yah. Did ya make any of the deliveries?"

"No Jazz." Prowl's irritation was clear. "I was busy seeing to other aspects of the operation."

Jazz ignored his tone and walked over to the one of the humans in uniform, leaning down and snatching up the last two packages. "We got these. Merry Christmas to ya!"

The humans waved at them as they drove off, Jazz still not offering an explanation even when Prowl demanded one. The simple reply of "You'll see" apparently deemed sufficient by the other mech.

Jazz led him through the light snow falling, weaving his way across town to an apartment complex. Without hesitation he took a left turn into a parking lot and headed for the farthest building. "You wanna ring the doorbell, or you want me ta?"

Prowl sighed but transformed and rang the doorbell.

The whirlwind that followed left him speechless, the delight of the children and the thankfulness of their caretakers clearly evident. It wasn't until one of the children ran up to him, brightly wrapped package clutched tightly with one arm as she patted him on the leg. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The reply slipped from him automatically as she turned and ran back inside, the door closing behind her.

Jazz watched her go, then transformed. "Ready to head back?"

"Yes." Prowl transformed as well and headed out. They drove in silence for while before Prowl spoke again. "Jazz?"

"Yup?"

"Thank you."

Jazz laughed and edged a bit closer, still mindful of the weather conditions. "Jus' makin a point. The human's ain't given up yet. They still hope and find happiness. We're still here, which means there ain't no reason to give up just yet either."

"Very true. And Jazz?"

"Yup?"

"Merry Christmas."

Jazz laughed. "Same to you mech. Same to you."

_A/N: This was written for the LJ ProwlxJazz challenge. Personally don't think it turned out too bad for my first attempt writing something J/P centric. _


	3. Finding a Reason

The large mech walked slowly down the hall, the sounds of the party he was leaving behind following him. It was the same every year now, at this party held Christmas Eve. If he thought it he could get by with not showing up he would have skipped the whole ordeal.

He had tried it once, that first year. The result had been unpleasant for everyone involved. He had not cared to be drug from his office to the festivities, and the ones doing the dragging had been subject to his displeasure. The point had been made though, and after that he had taken care to put in a token appearance every year.

It just wasn't the same though. The others tried, they really did. None of them were a match for Jazz and his party planning skills. So Prowl compromised. He went to the party, complimented those who had planned and executed it on another job well done, and moved on to the one that he really wanted to see this time of the year.

The door opened the same code, like it did every time. And just like every time Prowl made his way across the room and settled in the chair that magically appeared there every year. Arranging his door wings for a long stay, Prowl took a moment to enjoy the silence before speaking to the rooms other occupants.

"They are getting better. I do have to give them that." He smiled a little. "Don't worry, they still are not a match for you. I am not sure I believe there will ever be a match for you among them, not when it comes to planning a good time."

This was how it was every year. Jazz had been the one to show him joy again, that there was still hope and life worth living. He had made it a point every year at Christmas time to pull the tactician out of his comfort zone. It had gotten to the point that Prowl actually looked forward to seeing what Jazz had planned for the crew of the Ark, and for him.

For them.

Then that battle gone wrong. Where he had miscalculated. Never mind that he had almost no information to work with and there had been no time to find more. It had been all or nothing, and it had almost been nothing. So many hurt, so many injured to the point of stasis…

"You know Bluestreak woke up three days ago. Ratchet released him from medical late last night, so he could recharge before the party today. You are the last one."

Some of the injuries had been so bad that Ratchet had warned of the chance that some of them would never come out of it again. Instead of healing and growing stronger their sparks would weaken, fade away and vanish from this world. There had been a few, in those initial months, that had returned to the well of sparks and be reborn some day.

The rest had come around, one by one, and rejoined the living. There had been joy, but there had been a lot of change as well. Many things had been rearranged to accommodate those gone, and those missing.

"Optimus promoted Mirage a couple months back. He has been acting as the head of special operations since you have been gone, and Prime finally decided to make it official. There was nothing I could do. He will never be you, but he is doing a good job."

The indicator lights on the front of the stasis chamber monitoring the occupant blinked steadily, just like they always had every year Prowl had come here. They never changed, no matter what he said or did. Ratchet would shrug and say that no change was good change, since at least his spark was not growing weaker. It didn't make the pain in Prowl's own spark any easier to bear.

"It was hard this year, to find something to be thankful for like you always forced me to do when you where here. Remember? You would insist that still being here was something to be thankful for every day, so in the spirit of the season I had to find something else to be thankful for? And every year I would find an answer for you. I chose Bluestreaks' release from stasis this season. I am sure you would approve."

He had truly been thankful for the return of the gunner to their ranks. At the same time, it had been hard. He didn't want to admit it, but watching Bluestreak interact with the others at the party had been too much. The congratulatory back slaps, the teasing laughter, the bright optics of the one who had been deprived of the object of their affection now returned to them- it had only served to remind Prowl of what he was still missing.

So he had left, fleeing the holiday atmosphere to a place where he could be alone and nurse his pain as he pleased. Only that never lasted for long once he got here and started talking. It was like the presence of the other mech reached out and filled the room, chasing away Prowl's doubt and depression. Just like Jazz had always managed to do when they were together.

For a long time Prowl sat in the silence, allowing the feeling to wash over him and clear his processor. Finally he stood and stepped closer to the chamber, reaching out to touch it like he could touch the mech suspended within.

"I think I can face them now. I never could do it on my own, you know. Find the feelings that humans put with this holiday you convinced the rest of us to adopt. You had to show me where they were every time. You still do. And there is something I never told. I always found something else to be thankful for, every year. I just never told you- it was you."

With that final confession Prowl left the room, prepared to face the others and finally share in the spirit of the season.

And in the spirit of the season, as the door slid closed behind the departing mech and the overhead lights grew dim once more, the indicator lights on the monitor glowed stronger and brighter than they had before…

_A/N: This was also written for an organized Christmas challenge. I think it is my favorite one so far. There may be a sequel in the works._


End file.
